


Penumbra

by liquid_meditations



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mirrors, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_meditations/pseuds/liquid_meditations
Summary: A trip to Florida and the famed Disney World will help this couple relax and leave their worries. However, familiar faces may complicate their vacation. Modern Finnlo AU.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	Penumbra

_Within a Jungian framework, the "shadow" or "id" of a person describes hidden fantasies, as well as hidden desires that one may have, but for a multitude of reasons, they are unable to act upon them. This "shadow" isn't necessarily wholly negative, it can bring out the best in people when nurtured and given space to grow. If one's shadow isn't fully integrated and respected in their conscious lives, it will continue to grow and fester in subconscious realities. What will happen when the shadow becomes conscious? Can one face themselves and the parts of their personality and accept it? Or will they succumb into their shadow?_

* * *

_"Please remain seated and have your seatbelts fastened as we descend into Florida within 15 minutes."_

The airplane glides through a dark night, clouds illuminated by the moon. Kylo looks outward to the vast, open night sky. He never thought flights were particularly interesting, but was always surprised and overtaken by the beauty of the sky, especially at night. It was as if they were on a different plane of reality, traveling to a world far far away from their mundane lives on Earth. But they were only travelling to Florida, which doesn’t seem that far from their home in New York. Florida certainly has its own charms. Kylo feels a shift of weight onto him. Finn has snuggled into his shoulder, and clasped his hands onto Kylo’s spare hand.

Kylo smiles softly at Finn, but slowly moves his hands out from the clasp, and instead rests his hand on Finn’s. He appreciates Finn’s gestures of affection, but they always seem to be at the wrong times. Staring at the sky took his mind away from the stress of planning this vacation. Kylo has high hopes for their three day excursion to the South, as it reminds Finn of his childhood memories. Kylo prided himself on knowing Finn so well, even down to giving him the window seat as he was the creative in their relationship. Kylo’s thumb traces over Finn’s warm hands, and cozies up to his head. He also tries to fall asleep, putting at bay temporarily his stress for the morning. To his dismay, the plane begins to experience turbulence, and he is brought out of his attempt at resting with his lover.

As the plane descends into the warm world of Florida, the sky has changed color from a deep purple to a budding pink. They had missed their first two flights-no thanks to Finn-Kylo reminded him, so this third flight arrived very early in the morning. Kylo nudges Finn to wake him up, as they have a long, packed day awaiting them. As Kylo starts to push Finn off of his shoulder, he feels a cold, slimy part of his shirt. Kylo realizes that Finn has been drooling on him during their entire flight, and violently thrusts him off, using more force than he intended. Finn is jolted and slams into the aircraft's window. A couple of eyes glance at the noise caused by the pair.

“W-what the fuck is your problem, man?!”

Annoyed and confused, the now awoken Finn stares at Kylo. His sunglasses recently purchased before the trip were tilted in an awkward position on his head. The gold rim of the glasses fit beautifully with his experimental and colorful attire, which involved his prized graffiti T-shirt he had done himself before they met. Kylo's appreciation of his boyfriend's clothing won't fix his face though. Already, a problem had appeared. What were its roots? 

“You drooled on me! This is my favorite shirt and now it has a gross stain on it.” 

This wasn't why Kylo was angry, and he knew it. But he couldn't be vulnerable right now, especially not in front of all of these onlookers. Finn rolled his eyes and began unbuckling his seat-belt as the pilot gave the green-light to begin deboarding the flight.

_"It is now safe to un-fasten your seatbelts and deboard the plane. We hope you have enjoyed your flight on Delta Airlines."_

“You can just wash it when we get to the hotel. It’s not a big deal. I wouldn’t smack you if _you_ drooled on me.”

"I would _never_ drool on you. Especially not here, I know how much you value your art and image, and I think that if I-"

Finn loudly sighs as Kylo is trying to defend himself. He brings down his hand-luggage, and deboarded the plane, not waiting for Kylo. Some of his paint brushes fell out of his backpack on his hurried exit. Finn bumped into a few other passengers, and Kylo thought he seemed to be wanting to get away from him. Kylo sighed and unbuckled his seat-belt, slowly getting his things together.

“We couldn’t even make it off the plane without fighting,” Kylo thought to himself.

Already the trip seemed to start on a low note. Kylo couldn’t help how he felt about his clothes, not even Finn was allowed to soil them. He wondered if he should’ve done things differently.

“He probably would’ve found a different reason to be mad at me,” Kylo said under his breath, before picking up Finn's brushes up. The bristles were worn out and frayed, but they still managed to create wonderful pieces. He really loved Finn, but hated when he acted like this.

Kylo gathered his luggage, and left the plane, being one of the last passengers to deboard. Even the flight attendants were giving him evil eyes with their polite send-offs. As he reached the boarding, Kylo felt mad. Why can’t he do anything right? Why can’t _Finn_ do anything right? Is their relationship going to survive this vacation? Why doesn’t ANYONE seem to respect clothing? His face scrunches up, and his knuckles are colored white as he grips his luggage handles with all the rage he's feeling.

These questions start to swirl in his mind, but they’re all temporarily quelled when he sees Finn cheerily waving at him from an airport Cinnabon. His face was speckled with frosting, and his waving hand had a cinnabon, with frosting dropping off on every wave. For a moment it felt like they were the only two people in the airport.

"What a dork."

Kylo cracks a smile as he walks towards Finn. Maybe this trip won't be so bad, he thinks.

* * *

"Let's try this again. Explain your actions in detail."

"It was just an accident...I don't have anything else to say..."

"How...how _stupid_ can you be? You know that..." 

"But...but...I didn't mean it...C'mon you know I didn't..."

"Shut up. I can't wait to meet...you're fucking annoying to deal with."

A body is stabbed, and wailing can be heard within one of the many castles of Disney World. After the wailing subsides, laughter between the two figures ensues. They hurriedly escape further into the dark enclaves of the resort as the park becomes alive again.

The sun peaks its head as it transitions from night to day, and white birds chirp and fly within the vacant attraction site. Dried blood stains can be seen across several mirrors of the Haunted Mansion. Another interesting day in Florida has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Theydies in the finnlo chat know whats up :) I'll try to post new chapters every week!


End file.
